A Maid's Knight
by Hikari-Japan-Chan
Summary: In modern day South Korea, Lucy Dreyar finds out she is the daughter of the mighty Heartfilia family. Now, many assasins will be after her, so she must choose a knight. How will she handle this sudden change in her humble life? Who will be her knight?
1. New School, New Life!

Hey, first off, this will be more like a Korean Drama than anything else. Sorry, Hiro for stealing your characters! There will be many love triangles in this story, so be prepared! Rate & Review! I do not own Fairy Tail. ~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! My name is Lucy Dreyar. I am fifteen years old, and I currently transferred to Goryo High School. Mama passed away two years ago after Papa abandoned us. Now I live alone with my Oppa*, Laxus in Seoul, South Korea. We work at our part-time jobs to pay our apartment's rent and other financial needs. Life may seem hard at the moment, but it's actually really fun. Oppa is a senior at Goryo High School, while I'm just a freshman. We have many friends we can depend on, but the best part is that we have eachother.<strong>

The school bells rang declaring the start of the school day. Lucy had her hair in a side pony tail as always.

"Wow! She's cute!" a guy remarked as she passed by.

His friend protested, "Woah, don't even! She's Laxus-Sunbae*'s little sister! Get close to her, and you're a dead man!"

"Aw, that sucks!" the boy wailed.

Lucy let out a breath. "Ai-goo*, it's my first day of school, and people are already scared of me." She pouted, "Just what does Oppa do to them?"

"Morning!" a sweet girl chirped as she popped out from behind.

"Lisanna!" Lucy said with a smile.

The cute girl with silver hair smiled. "You have such a long face today! Cheer up, and show this school your cutest smile!"

"Alright," Lucy laughed.

Lisanna was the only other freshman Lucy personally knew. They worked at the same place, and it was this little girl who introduced Lucy to the idea of transferring to Goryo High School.

They walked to class together when a desk crashed out of the classroom window into the hallway. "What was that!" Lucy screamed.

"Idiot! Look what you did!" the naked boy snapped. (A blushing classmate stuttered, "G-Gray, your clothes!" He screamed, "Ack! Crap!)

The pink-haired freshman crossed his arms, "What I did? You were the one who started it!"

"Don't you know when you're going too far, Natsu!" Gray lectured.

The boy grinned, "I fight to win! There's no limit!"

They glared at eachother menacingly.

"I-Isn't anyone going to stop them?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna shrugged, "All they ever do is fight."

"That's it! I ain't holding back, Gray!" Natsu roared.

"Neither am I, Natsu! We'll settle this now!" he said as he charged at the other boy.

"Enough!" someone shouted valiantly. She went between them to stop both their attacks. ("That's amazing," Lucy gasped. Lisanna smiled, "Isn't it?) "Natsu, Gray, just what do you two think you're doing?" her eyes were dead serious.

The two sweated profusely and were scared beyond belief. "E-E-Erza. . ." they stuttered while twitching and smiling weakly.

"Class is almost starting. I'll let you off easy today," she said as she closed her eyes. "Jeez, Freshmans these days."

"She's so cool!" Lucy said.

Lisanna smiled, "Yep! That's Erza for you! She's a senior."

"Ah, just like my brother!" Lucy said.

The teacher walked in and the class hour officially began. "Everyone, this is Lucy Dreyar. She's transferred here from another school. Please be kind to her."

Lucy bowed, "I hope we can all be friends."

That was when the students began talking to eachother. "D-Dreyar? Doesn't that mean she's related to Laxus-Sunbae?"

Everyone feared the mighty Laxus. He was the strongest senior in the whole school, and everyone knew it. They didn't want to get on his bad side, so they decided to stay away from his little sister.

Lucy stared at the ground. **So nothing's going to be different here either. Everyone will be scared of me without even knowing the real me. Well, it's fine.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize when class was over. The teacher had dismissed the class to their lunch hour, but Lucy silently stared out the window.<p>

"Lucy, let's eat lunch together!" Lisanna said cheerfully.

She nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"Hey! You're Lucy, right?" Natsu asked from his desk.

"Mhm," she answered surprised.

"I'm Natsu! Starting today, we're going to be friends!" he said with a grin.

Gray rolled his eyes, "You're so immature."

Lisanna giggled and hugged Natsu's arm. "But that's what makes him super cute!"

Natsu blushed and pulled away from her. "Lisanna!" he groaned embarrassed.

Lucy laughed with a huge smile.

When school was over, Lisanna and Lucy waved goodbye to their friends and made their way to their part-time job. Only a block or two from the school was Lucy's apartment building. Three stores down lay an adorable café. This particular café attracted many customers. The reason for that was because:

"May I take your order, Joo-Een-Nim*?" Lucy asked cutely.

The employees were dressed as maids.

"Mira-Unnie*, two strawberry shortcakes please," Lisanna said.

"Sure thing," MiraJane answered from within the kitchen.

The beautiful lady's usual fanclub was gathered around their usual table. They waited for the chance to see her gorgeous silver hair and adorable blue eyes. "MiraJane!" they squealed.

Lucy carried the drinks from table to table rapidly.

She cleaned and set up every open table to make it look its very best.

"Amazing, she definitely works hard," MiraJane complimented.

Another maid was drinking a whole bottle of wine. She wiped her mouth and grinned. "I owe her a lot! Thanks to Lucy, I can drink all I want! Mira, give me seconds!"

"Sure thing, Cana," she replied gently. "Oh, Lucy, after you take out the trash you can leave for tonight."

"Yes Mam!" Lucy said and immediately set off to her task.

Lisanna giggled, "My, y, I'll need to work a lot harder if I want to catch up to her."

"She's doing it for the bonus right?" Cana asked. "I wonder if she's really that tight on money."

* * *

><p>On her walk back to her apartment, Lucy exhaled deeply. "Man, I'm exhausted." She raised her fist full of spirit once more. "I don't have that much left to do, so it'll be all right!"<p>

In a humongous building, on the seventh floor, pass seven doors, there lies Lucy's apartment. The passcode to the door was '0505.' The apartment itself was very luxurious, and it was always a mystery how they could afford to keep it.

"I'm home," Lucy called. "Um, Oppa?" she murmured as Lucy began to look around her one-room apartment. "Strange, Oppa isn't back yet. Oh well, I guess I'll start on dinner."

The cheep digital clock changed from 10:59pm to 11:00pm.

On the small wooden table, there were various vegetable sidedishes, a can of tuna, and two bowls of rice.

Lucy pouted. "Leave it to Oppa to be late. He should have been back before me, too."

A passing car's light gleamed past a certain photograph. It was her mom, her brother, and herself.

"Mama," Lucy said sweetly and grabbed the pendant around her neck slowly. The necklace was the last thing her mother gave her before she passed away.

That was when she heard a noise, or rather, a thud.

She turned from her seat to see the window wide open. Standing in front of it was a rather attractive man. He was wearing blue sunglasses and a black tuxedo.

"Shall we get going, Gong-Joo-Nim*?" he asked.

Lucy's eyes grew.

* * *

><p>*Oppa - Older brother<p>

*Sunbae - Older student

*Aigoo - Jeez

*Joo-Een-Nim – Master

*Gong-Joo-Nim - Princess


	2. Dragon Vs Lion

Hey there, Readers! This next chapter is a little bit shorter than the first! Don't worry, this story has alot more to offer over the next couple chapters! Please bare with me til the end! Again, I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>"Won't Lucy get worried?" Freed asked his fellow worker.<p>

Laxus shrugged and continued cleaning the table.

"You really should get back. I'll clean up the place," he reasoned.

"You're a true pal, Freed. Well, I'm off," Laxus said with a grin.

Even though he was only eighteen, Laxus had a high-paying job as a bartender. Unlike Lucy's job, his was very far from their apartment.

**Tsk, she's probably going to give me a long lecture on how late I am.**

Laxus walked into the subway and stared out the window.

**Jeez, there sure a whole lot of people here. What a pain.**

The lady on the intercom said they would leave for their destination shortly. All the doors began to close when Laxus saw a glimpse of his little sister in the arms of a mysterious man.

Most older brothers would freak out and call the police immediately.

_Laxus was not like "most older brothers."_No, he was much more deadly.

He grabbed the tram door to stop it from closing on him. He nearly broke it out of place.

A student who was running to the subway bowed and thanked him gratefully.

Laxus gave no answer. His face was furious. ("S-Scary!" the student wailed.)

That was the beginning of the chase.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! What the hell do you think you're doing to my little sister, Bastard!" Laxus shouted loudly.<p>

Little Lucy was tied completely by ropes. She looked back at her older brother and muffled a cry for help.

Loke was definitely amused. "Gong-Joo-Nim, please refrain from making any unnecessary movements." He jumped up a parked car and other various posts to get to the top of a random building.

"That all you got, Kid?" Laxus shouted from below. "When I get you, I'll stuff your guts down your throat until you shit it all out!" He then showed immense agility when he chased the stranger up the roof.

Loke adjusted his glasses and ran once more.

They were still in downtown Seoul. In other words, there were many buildings they could run on. However, instead of going deeper into the city, Loke was trying to get out of it. His goal was the forest.

"Damn," he mumbled when he stopped.

The immense skyscrapers ended there.

Laxus had just got on the same building. "Hand my little sister over, Punk."

Loke put Lucy down. "I'm awfully sorry, but I really need this girl right now." He reached into his jacket and took out a gun.

_The gun fired._ However, he missed.

_"What?"_ Loke said slowly as he and Lucy fell off the skyscraper.

To save her brother, Lucy had charged at her kidnapper to throw him off balance. She must not have known that the two of them would fall off the building as a result.

". . .I see," Loke said with a smile and fell back. "Gong-Joo-Nim, you're something else."

"LUCY!" Laxus screamed as he looked down at the streets. "What the hell?" he muttered as he put his arms to his face to block the sudden gusts of wind.

A helicopter flew by him with a long ladder draping below it. Hanging on was the kidnapper. Loke was holding onto Lucy by the many ropes he had tied her with.

The cloth over her mouth came loose, and she shouted, "Oppa!"

"Lucy!" Laxus shouted.

The helicopter was making its way to the end of the city. Laxus cursed and quickly found away to get off the building.

He was desperate, but Laxus Dreyar was no fool. He knew he couldn't catch a flying vehicle on foot. "I'll be borrowing this!" Laxus said as he rode a gangster's motorcycle.

**Faster, faster, faster! Come on! I know I can go faster than this!**

Laxus chased after the flying helicopter down the road that led to the rural areas of South Korea.

* * *

><p>When sight of the motorcycle vanished, Loke let out a long breath. He stood up from behind the bushes while keeping his "princess" from speaking.<p>

"Ouch," he said slowly as he looked down.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly while she bit his hand.

Loke chuckled, "Aw, you're so cute, Gong-Joo-Nim."

That was when the rain began to pour down.

"Ah, this is what I get for being a feminist," he said to himself as he took of his jacket and placed it around Lucy.

She looked surprised at his sudden generosity. However, she quickly looked the other way and glared at the ground.

Deep inside the forest was a sight that barely anyone had ever seen before. The region was strictly off limits, but of course Loke found his way through. He was trying to get Lucy out of the rain, so he ran very swiftly.

_ Maybe it was because of the rain._

The enchanting gates opened and Loke hurried inside.

_Maybe it was because she was so exhausted._

Both of the doors opened to let the two inside.

Loke took off his glasses. "I've brought the princess."

The grandfather clock rang. It declared the time: 12:00am.

_Or maybe it was because of Loke's arms that the little princess was asleep._

* * *

><p>*Oppa - Older brother<p>

*Gong-Joo-Nim - Princess


	3. Shattered Rose

Hey, Readers! I apologize for such a long introduction to this story! It has yet to begin! Please read it til the very end!

* * *

><p>"Gong-Joo-Nim!" Loke shouted in the rain.<p>

His princess had disappeared from her room.

**I have to find her. She has to knight me before tomorrow. If she doesn't, Aries. . . Aries will never. . .**

Loke searched the courtyard as the others searched the castle. Escaping from the mansion was futile, but that did not change the fact that there were many places to hide in.

Only, Lucy Dreyar was not hiding. She was merely wondering what was going. Underneath an ancient oak tree, she reflected on what had just happened; on what she had just been told a few moments ago.

"It. . . it has to be a lie," she said to herself as she put her head in her knees. The rain was cold and bitter, but Lucy didn't care. Her new dress was drenched and dirty, but Lucy had more important things to think about.

The very thing being her identity itself.

* * *

><p>"Gong-Joo-Nim, have you awakened?" the maid asked from the doorway. She had short pink hair and cute, purple eyes. "I am Virgo. I will prepare you for breakfast."<p>

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. "Where. . .where am I?" she sat up quickly. "Y-You! Who are you!" ("I just said I am Virgo," the maid answered.) Lucy blinked. "Hold on, did you just say prepare!"

"Yes, Princess. Right this way please," the maid motioned to the door.

"Ebi, ebi, ebi," the hairstylist chattered as he cut the princess's hair. "How do you like it, Gong-Joo-Nim, Ebi?"

"I-It's wonderful!" Lucy gasped. "I can't believe it's me in the mirror!"

"Thank you, Gong-Joo-Nim, Ebi," he said. (Lucy sighed, "Enough with the Japanese.")

Virgo bowed and said, "That was Cancer. He is a world famous hairstylist. I hope he reached your expectations."

"Yes," Lucy smiled. Then her eyes grew. "Hold on, you guys have been calling me 'Princess.' Moreover, you've kidnapped me, yet you're pampering me! Just who are you guys?"

"We will give you an explanation after breakfast. For now, you need to change out of your pajamas," Virgo said.

After she was dressed in a very expensive dress, Lucy made her way down the stairs into the ballroom.

"This is kind of making me feel like an actual princess," Lucy said embarrassed.

The whole staff was gathered below. Her personal teachers, dressers, and entertainers all waited below and bowed when they saw her.

"You are an _actual_ princess," Loke said.

Lucy's eyes grew as she pointed at the man, "You! You're the one who kidnapped me!"

"Oh, is that how you see it? I thought for sure I rescued you from that evil dragon," he smiled. (Lucy pouted, "Take that back about my Oppa!")

"Tch." (The girl twitched with a smile. "Tch? I SHOULD BE THE ONE PISSED RIGHT NOW!") The beautiful lady wit blue hair crossed her arms. "You're annoying. If you're a princess, then start acting like one!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not!" Lucy said.

A girl with brown hair giggled. "Aquarius is glad we found you. She just doesn't want to admit it." (Aquarius snapped, "Shut up, Lyra!)

"Gong-Joo-Nim, you are indeed a real princess. You are the daughter of the Prince of England."

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Your real name is Lucy Heartfilia. You are a proud member of the noble Heartfilia family," Aquarius said angrily.

"T-That can't be. You see," she forced a smile, "I'm actually Lucy Dreyar-"

"The answer should be in that pendant of yours," Loke said as he adjusted his glasses.

"M-Mama's pendant?" Lucy murmured.

_"Lucy," the ill mother called weakly._

_ "Mama, don't strain yourself!" she said._

_ The woman smiled. "You have grown up, my child. You aren't little Lucy anymore. I thik I can entrust you with this now."_

_ Lucy took the item from her mother's hand. "Mama, your necklace. . ."_

_ "It's very important to me. Just like you and Laxus are to me."_

Lyra saw how troubled she looked. "Hey, you want something to eat?"

"Sorry, but, I'm still very tired. I'll be heading to my room. Is that alright, Virgo?" Lucy asked.

The maid nodded.

Loke stepped forward. "Hold on, you need to choose your knight!"

Aquarius put her heads in front of him. Loke got the message.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsk, of course this would happen! Why didn't we see this coming?<strong>

Loke ran through the rose garden. The rain wasn't getting any lighter. "Gong-Joo-Nim!" he shouted. "Lucy!" his voice was getting more desperate.

"Princess?" Virgo called as she opened each door of the mansion.

Cancer ran swiftly through the corridors. "Ebi, ebi, ebi. . ." he chattered.

"When I see her, I'll. . ." Aquarius bickered.

Lyra sighed, "I just hope she doesn't catch a cold if she's outside."

The rain poured down harder.

"P-Puuuuun. . ." Plue quivered and wobbled to the princess.

Lucy looked up and stared blankly at it.

Behind Plue was a man holding an umbrella. He held it over the girl and smiled. "My name is Hibiki. You shouldn't stay in the rain too long. You might catch an awful cold."

"You're right," she agreed and stood up.

Hibiki smiled, and Lucy could feel her cheeks get red.

He got close to her. "How romantic, don't you agree? The two of us together, in the rain, underneath the same umbrella?" he asked as he bent down closer to her lips.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly as their lips _almost_ touched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to the princess?" someone said angrily.

Lucy opened her eyes to see the same man that had kidnapped her. His eyes were furious as he walked near the two.

"How rude, Loke. You just ruined my moment," Hibiki chuckled.

That was when Loke punched him across the face.

"Bastard," he said through his teeth.

Hibiki touched his lips. It was stained with a little blood.

Lucy stepped forward and confronted Loke. "Stop this!" she ordered.

"Princess," Loke stuttered. He regained composure. "Just leave this freak to me. I can protect you."

"I don't want to be protected by you! I hate you!"

His eyes grew. **No, don't say that. Not right now.**

"This is all your fault! You brought me here!" Lucy shouted as her eyes watered up. "I don't want to be a princess! I didn't want to know I was abandoned!"

"W-Wait, it isn't like that. You can live your normal life! You just need to knight someone," Loke tried to reason.

"Then I choose my knight. I choose Hibiki!" Lucy shouted. Then she turned and ran away.

"Wait! Princess!" Loke shouted.

**It's all over now. All the things I've done were for nothing. My chances to save Aries have disappeared again.**

Hibiki grinned. "Tsk, Tsk. That is not the way to win a girl."

Loke glared at him and grabbed him by the collar. "Bastard, you planned this, didn't you."

"Oh, no. My plan was that you wouldn't even bring her here by 12AM. That was the time limit, right?" Hibiki grinned.

"H-How would you know that?" Loke asked.

"I wonder," Hibiki smiled. "However, that didn't work out. That's why I just needed to sabotage your next hope."

"Why!" Loke asked.

"Because of what you did to Karen, or did you already forget?"

Loke's eyes grew wide.

"I'm going to make sure you never see little Aries again. I'll make you suffer just like you made me." With that said, Hibiki left.

**It's all over now.** Loke smiled. **I don't have that many reasons to live anymore.**

"I guess this was your will, Karen," Loke said.


	4. Lucy's Final Decision

A/N: Yosh! This is the official ending of the introduction! Yes, Yes, the moment has come! Before 12:00AM, Lucy will permanently choose her Knight! Who will it be? Hibiki or Loke! Starting from my next chapters, the real 'adventures' will begin! ;D Stay tuned until then! I shall now update daily, to keep my readers in suspense!

**-**Princess Ultear**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I was a little too hard on him.<strong>

Lucy stared out the window. The rain still hadn't stopped.

**This isn't just his fault. He was only following orders.**

Lucy bonked herself on the head. "Stupid! Stupid! Why do you have to be so childish whenever the situation gets rough!"

"Gong-Joo-Nim, dinner is ready," Virgo said from outside the princess's door.

"O-Okay!" Lucy answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll apologize to Loke after dinner.<strong>

Loke had not shown up for dinner, so Lucy felt even more guilty.

"H-Hey, Virgo," she began weakly.

The maid turned around. "Yes, Princess?"

Lucy stopped walking. "Can you take me to Loke's room? I said something I didn't mean to earlier today, so I need to go apologize."

"Of course, Princess," Virgo replied.

Lyra was spying on her from behind a pillar. "Ooooh, I wonder what that could be."

"So do I," Aquarius agreed. (Lyra screamed, "What are you-" Aquarius covered her mouth, "Shut up!)

Lyra thought deeply. "I haven't seen Loke since this morning, though. It must be something very…very…VERY serious."

When Virgo had led Lucy to the door of Loke's room, she asked, "Should I leave the two of you alone, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciated that," Lucy replied.

"Shall I take the unwanted spies as well?" she asked her master. (Aquarius and Lyra yelped, "We've been caught!)

"That'd be nice," Lucy giggled.

Virgo dragged the two away. She turned and said, "Oh, Loke-Oppa likes it if you refer to him as 'older brother.' Will that assist in the apology?" ("I wonder," Lucy smiled weakly.)

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Just say sorry.**

"Huh? There's no one here," Lucy said. She began to look around the room. It was dark, and the bed seemed untouched. The window was wide open, though. "Jeez, the furniture will get wet at this rate."

That was when she saw, through the moonlight of the night, Loke standing on the highest steeple of the castle.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!" Lucy screamed.

**Man! Lucy! This is all your fault! I can't bare the guilt if he dies!**

She ran out the door and found the stairs to the roof.

Lucy opened the door and the rain poured down on her.

"L-Loke! Loke, where are you!" she shouted. It was too dark, and she could barely see him through the rain.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to die," Loke said slowly. He had not heard Lucy's voice through the storm.<p>

Lucy finally found the steeple he was standing on. "Loke! Get down from there!" She could see her voice did not reach her. Maybe it was the princess inside of her, but she got awfully annoyed. "L-Loke-Oppa!" she screamed.

His eyes grew. "Gong-Joo-Nim?" Loke looked down to see the princess.

The wind blew against the girl with incredible force. Lucy slipped on her long dress and quickly lost her balance. "W-Woah!" she cried as she fell off the castle.

**Loke-Oppa, I trust you so. . . so. . .**

"SAVE ME!" she screamed.

And her knight did exactly that. Loke grabbed the hand of his beautiful princess and pulled her into his arms. "Gong-Joo-Nim, that was very dangerous."

The rain finally began to die down.

"Same goes for you!" Lucy said with her cheeks flushed red. "What were you thinking?"

"That's funny," Loke chuckled. "The truth is, I wasn't thinking at all." He looked away with a smile. "I guess I was just really disappointed you didn't choose me as your knight. Yet, here I am protecting you."

"Why's being a knight so important to you?" she asked pretending to be annoyed. She really was curious, but she didn't want him to know she cared.

"My friend," he began to explain, "well, she's been locked away. I accepted this job to set her free from her bondage, but if I'm not your knight, the deal would be off."

Lucy's eyes grew. "I-I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so sorry for blaming you, Loke, especially when you were doing this all for the sake of your friend!"

"G-Gong-Joo-Nim, please don't cry!" Loke said. ("And what happened to Loke-Oppa?" he added with a smile.)

Lucy smiled, "Loke-Oppa, I've decided. You will be my knight."

"L-Lucy," his eyes grew wide. "Thanks. . ." he said with a smile. Loke turned away to hide his face.

**He's actually starting to cry! Why's my cheek so red!**

"How cute," a man said as he came through the door.

Lucy gasped, "Hibiki!"

"I'm heartbroken that you would choose a guy like Loke over me. You have no idea what he did in the past and what he will do in the future."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Loke looked away.

"Loke, what's going on?" Lucy asked him.

"How many people he has killed, and how many families he has ruined. . ." Hibiki shrugged, "Even I've lost count. Do you really want someone like him to be your knight, Lucy?"

Lucy stared down at the ground.

**Being judged by the things you have done or might not have done. Who is the one who gets to judge people?**

"I. . . I don't mind at all. If he has done that bad many things, he can just clear his name by protecting a princess."

Loke smiled. "Lucy. . ."

"Clear his name? Clear his name?" Hibiki laughed bitterly.

That was when he grabbed Lucy and put a gun by her head.

"Now, what will you do, Loke? Either take your own life, or I'll kill her." Hibiki smirked and said, "Karen will be avenged."

The girl couldn't breathe. Loke's eyes were desperate.

"I-I'm not sure who Karen is, but I know she wouldn't want to see you like this! Stop this at once!" Lucy ordered.

"Lucy, don't provoke him! This guy has no heart! It's alright, I can sacrifice my life. I don't mind," Loke said. "See? Hibiki just let her go!" he said as he put his gun to his chest.

"No! No one is going to die! No one will get hurt! If hurting me will make you happy, Hibiki, just go ahead and try it!" Lucy shouted bravely. "You need to save your friend, remember!" she reminded Loke.

He argued, "But it won't mean anything if you die!"

The man smiled. "So people like you really do exist." He let go off the blonde girl. "I-I'm so sorry, Princess." He shifted the gun's aim to himself. "I can not be forgiven. I can't face Karen like this either."

She slapped him across the face. "That was for endangering your friends." Then Lucy hugged the man, "This is for being such a fool. Hibiki, I'm sure Karen will forgive you, as long as you forgive others."

Hibiki smiled.

Loke walked up to her. "You really are something else, Gong-Joo-Nim."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms. If it was an insult, she was ready to slap him across the face too.

"I mean you are very cute. Now, let's go back inside," Loke said as he took her hand and walked through the door. "Hibiki," he said seriously. "I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope you'll ask Karen to forgive me in Heaven."

"Just ask her yourself," Hibiki said when the two were out of sight. "You aren't that bad of a guy, Loke. You just need to forgive the ones you hate. Then, they'll forgive you, right Karen?" He stared into the sky. It was dark, but the moon gleamed brightly.

* * *

><p>*Oppa - Older Brother<p>

*Gong-Joo-Nim - Princess


	5. I will update soon!

**A/N:**

****Thank you for the support and advice! Most of my stories have been written and published a whole year ago when I was very young and strange. Now, I take my writing style a bit more seriously, and I have my own personal beta. My future plans for this story is to update weekly and eventually complete it. When that day comes, I hope to have **earned** your praise. Everything I've done up until now was achieved through luck and my love for anime. Now, it will be very different. Please believe me, and support me to the very end!

And as much as I love the help, discouraging and ...not so nice... reviews do not help me at all. Please keep those thoughts to yourself. In any case, I am only posting this to declare myself a true fanfic author. I will complete this story. Thank you for your patience.

-Princess Ultear

(Hikari-Japan-Chan is my beta side. Princess Ultear will forever be my author side.)


End file.
